


zeal

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Classroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Desk Sex, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: there's a first time for everything, and it starts on the teacher's desk.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	zeal

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originaly posted on october 11 2016.
> 
> all my kinks into one fic;;; enjoy you dirty ppl ;)

Carrying you towards the classroom, Futakuchi moves the door open with one hand, the other gripping your thigh. You keep a hold of his face, kissing him passionately while he places you on the teacher's desk.

"K-Kenji, not the teacher's desk— mmph!"

Futakuchi pushes his lips on yours, effectively stopping you from talking. His warm hands inch up towards your thighs, cupping your soft bottom. He squeezes roughly, earning a loud gasp from you as your open mouth lets him delve deeper into your mouth.

His kiss leaves you breathless, panting heavily as you regain air. He presses soft kisses along your jaw and descend to the column of your neck, opposite to the strong grip he has on your body.

"Don't you think it's exciting? Knowing we're about to fuck on the teacher's desk. Our little secret, no?" Futakuchi mutters against the skin of your neck.

You wrap your thighs around his hips, pulling his body closer towards yours as your chests touch. Futakuchi groans at the touch, unconsciously grinding against your clothed sex. You let out quiet whimpers, tightly clutching his jacket in your hands.

"Heh, guess that's a yes."

You blush at your obvious answer, feeling ashamed that you like such a thing, but somehow it doesn't feel so bad because it makes you feel so much pleasure.

You whimper at the sharp pain at your neck as Futakuchi nibbles on your soft skin. He kisses your skin in apology, but continues to kiss and nibble further up your neck, on the side, any area of skin he can access.

Your hands fly to his head, gripping his soft hair continues to ravage your neck. He backs up, taking a look at the damage that he's done. Several dark marks are scattered across your neck, mostly visible around your jaw. He might get hit for it but that's for another time.

Futakuchi unbuttons your shirt, kissing the skin of your body as each button is undone. He lingers around your chest, kissing the top of your soft mounds as he pushes your shirt wide open.

His warm hands roam the expanse of your back as your back arches in automatic response. You feel his hands brush against your bra, though not entirely unclasping it.

"Kenji? You're not taking it off?"

"Clothed sex won't be too bad, right? I wanted to give it a try, and the teacher's desk is the best place to start."

He grabs your ankle and squeezes it slightly, motioning for you to release your hold on him, and you oblige. His mouth presses soft kisses on your stomach inching closer to your lower regions in an agonisingly slow pace.

You whine in protest, pushing him to hurry up but he doesn't pay any mind to your words. He descends to where your skirt ends, while his hands caressing the sides of you body and reach the hem of your skirt.

His hands crawl up your thighs, moving towards your inner thighs and around your bottom. He grabs a hold of your underwear and slowly removes them from your dripping core. You lift your lower body in order for him as he kneels to remove your panties easier, placing small kisses down your leg while pulling down your panties.

Futakuchi lifts your skirt and motions for you to hold it as your core exposed to the air. You shiver at both exposure and Futakuchi's breath that inches closer towards your sex. Your hands fly down to grip his hair, his breath putting you on edge. You let out a strangled moan as you feel his wet tongue lick your core with an experimental lick, Futakuchi smirking in response.

He grabs both your legs to move them on his shoulders as you feel his tongue prod against your slit. You let out a louder moan, which he hums in approval as he explores within you, his sounds vibrating against your womanhood adding more pleasure to your already sky-high stimulation.

Uncontrollable moans escaped your lips, legs tightening around Futakuchi's head as he continues to swirl his wet muscle against your opening. A familiar warm feeling spread in your stomach and you pushed Futakuchi's head closer towards your womanhood, grinding against his face as you felt the warm feeling intensify, moans becoming louder and more ragged.

His strong, rough thrusts stimulate you greatly as he succeeds to make you cum with a strong thrust of his tongue within you.

"Ah!" Your back arching in pleasure as your womanly juices enter Futakuchi's mouth. You rest against the table, panting heavily as your legs release its grip on his head.

You peek at Futakuchi, whose mouth and chin is covered in your liquid. You flush in embarrassment, but he only smirks at you and slowly licks off the evidence of your heavy orgasm.

"You're lucky no one's here, otherwise they'd be able to hear your sweet voice. We don't want that, do we?"

You pull Futakuchi by the collar, kissing him hard while your juices still evident on his lips, tasting yourself in the process. You both part, breaths mingling to the close contact.

"You're the only one for me Kenji, no one else..." You mumble breathlessly against his lips.

He gazes at you lovingly, a small smile pulling at his lips. Small beads of sweat fall down the crown of your forehead, chest rising in recovery from his earlier actions. He notices the tired yet expectant look in your eyes, you gaze enchanting him to no longer hold back.

"You're not going anywhere on my watch, babe."

Futakuchi moves in between your trembling legs and lowers his shorts along with his underwear, to reveal his erect girth. You cup his face, trailing you hands down to his neck as you reach to unzip his jacket, letting it fall to the floor.

Your hands glide underneath his shirt, across his sweaty chest, sliding down his toned stomach to lightly grab hold of his member. He closes his eyes and sighs at the feeling of your hand, but grunts in surprise when your grip tightens.

He rests his sweaty forehead on your chest while you continue to tease him with his length, stroking up and down. His hips twitch in pleasure, his tip slightly brushing against your entrance that causes both of you to release sounds of pleasure.

"E-Enough..." Futakuchi whispers against your skin.

You let go of his member and move your hands to his sturdy shoulders. He positions himself against you, once again brushing his tip against your opening. Your warm entrances takes all of him, his member stretching you generously.

You automatically adjust your legs around his figure, wrapping them around his waist. You gasp at the contact, but moan as he slowly penetrates your warm entrance.

He groans at the warmth of your walls that wrap around his length. He experimentally thrusts inside you, earning himself a breathy moan from you. You tighten around him, fingers pressing hard into his shoulders, creating small crescents in his back.

He relishes the tightness around his member, grinning at your pleasure. He thrusts forward again, rocking his hips against yours in a precise manner. He pumps within you with a rhythmatic motion, feeling the tension within him rise with each thrust.

You cradle his head in your neck, moans escaping your mouth and into his ear, shivers running up his spine. He pushes into with great force, earning a loud moan from you, feeling your sweet spot being rammed over and over. Your moans become more frequent and Futakuchi's sounds of pleasure coils within you.

You pull Futakuchi closer to you, eliminating the most minuscule amount of space that exists between you. He grabs you hips, lifting to push into with a different angle and thrusting deeper into you. Moans spill out of your mouth, filling the room with the noise of skin slapping against each other, the room reeking of sex.

You gasp his name, causing to push him to move faster within you. You squirm underneath him, blind with ecstasy as your hips moving in time with his to meet his thrusts. Futakuchi reaches down to play with your bundle of nerves, rubbing it while strongly thrusting into you. Your back arches off the table, the back of your head banging into the table with slight pain.

But pain is the least of your worries in this steamy moment.

"K-Kenji, I'm going to— Ah!"

Futakuchi responds by pushing your body closer to his, with his hand on your back. He continues to rub your core, the over stimulation makes you squirm in delight underneath his own toned body. You eyes scrunch up in pleasure, letting out ragged breaths which don't register as moans to this point.

The overwhelming sensation of Futakuchi's girth and the pressure of your sensitive nub fuels your climax, a warm sensation boiling inside your stomach that ripples throughout your whole being. Your walls clench hard around Futakuchi as you orgasm for the second time, clawing at his shoulders, dragging pink lines down his back. You pull his face from your shoulder, pushing your lips onto his as he continues to pound into you.

You pant against his mouth as he rides out your orgasm, body twitching in pleasure. He continues till he feels his own climax drawing near and whispers your name against your mouth, losing rhythm with his hips. Thrusts and pants become erratic, pushing hard as his own orgasm washed over.

His movements slow to a halt, breaths mingling and laboured from exhaustion. Sweat clung to your bodies, the contact feeling sticky and hot as you feel him go soft inside of you.

He rests his body against yours, pressing comfortably on the table. You hug his body and slowly press small kisses to his face, Futakuchi breaking out into a small chuckle at your adorable character.

"Well...that was fun."

You giggle slightly, "Ok, I admit it was."

"So you're converted?"

"...I guess?"

"Great! Now for round two."

"Kenji?! N-No, it's not happening— Mmph!"

You're cut off by Futakuchi as you feel him harden within you, and slowly starts to thrust into you once again. At this rate you'll never be going home anytime soon.

「 ☆ 」

The next day, you walk into the classroom as you massage your aching back and hips from last afternoon's...escapades.

"Never doing it ever again on the table..." You mumble to yourself.

"Never doin' what again?"

You flinch at the sudden voice and turn around to see Futakuchi sitting in his chair with a smug grin on his face, acting like nothing ever happened yesterday.

"Don't act like you don't know, you're the one who started this!" You angrily whisper to him.

He chuckles slightly, "I know, I'm sorry babe. It was worth it, wasn't it? You forgot your underwear yesterday, so I picked it up for you. I might still have it in my bag—"

"Kenji, I will _not_ hesitate to kill you. Right here, right now."

"Shutting up right now."

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
